


Jumpscare

by LeonNaegi



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	Jumpscare

**Neon Dawn x Neptune Vasilias**

 

Neon and Neptune sat on the small couch in front of the TV, watching some scary movies. Neptune wasn’t really too interested, but he could tell that Neon was. Every time something popped up, Neon jolted in his spot, as much as he tried to act cool about it. Neptune could tell when a jumpscare would happen, so a moment before, he would just prepare himself for it. As he waited for another, suddenly a loud pop sounded throughout the dorm, the lights flashed brightly, and then everything went pitch black. Neptune had to admit, he had jumped that time, but Neon had, too, and might have honestly left the couch in his surprise.

 

Thunder crashed, and a strike of lightning outside briefly lit the room. Neptune looked over, and saw Neon’s expression, momentarily illuminated. He looked unhappy about the current situation. “Well, I guess we’re not finishing the movie.” Neptune shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head on the back of the couch. Neon didn’t say anything for a moment, and then replied quickly. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh, come on.” Neptune said, willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could see his friend. “Are you actually scared?”

 

“What? No! I’m not scared. You’re scared.” Neon huffed. Neptune’s eyes began to adjust and he saw Neon had his knew tucked up to his chest. Neptune held back a snort and said, “Really? You jumped at every jumpscare and you’re sitting there in a ball.” Neptune leaned over and rested his head on Neon’s shoulder. “Aw, you’re totally freaked out. You could have told me you didn’t want to watch a scary movie, dude.”

 

“I’m fine!” Neon insisted, but didn’t shrug away from Neptune. “Let’s watch all the scary movies. I don’t even care.” Neptune laughed. “You’d probably have a heart attack. I don’t want to be responsible for that, okay? We’ll stop watching horror movies. It’s okay.” Neon just muttered something under his breath that sounded like, “… I love horror movies… but I get scared easily…”

 

Neptune smiled a little and scooted closer, keeping his head on Neon’s shoulder. “You could have just told me.”

 

“Alright…” Neon said leaning his own head on Neptune’s. Neptune just sat there chuckling for a while before he said, “Well, since there isn’t anything to do with no power, I’m going to bed.” Neon lifted his head. “Aw, dude, come on…” he frowned, his hears going down. “I’m tired, man. I need my beauty rest.” Neptune told him leaning back over his own side of the couch and standing up with a stretch. He waved behind him without turning around and said, “Night!”

 

He quickly changed into a ratty t-shirt and his boxers. He climbed into bed and threw the covers over his head so he would stay warm, and block out the sound of the thunder. A few minutes later, as Neptune was drifting off, he heard feet walk in behind him, and someone shove his shoulder. “What?” he mumbled groggily, uncovering his face. Neon stood at the side of the bed, shirtless wearing a baggy pair of shorts. “Okay, so… I’m really freaked out.” Neptune just sighed. “Get over here.” Neon crawled to the other side of the tiny bed, closest to the wall. He curled up beside Neptune, who turned to him and rested his face against Neon’s shoulder.

 

“Night, Neptune.”

 

“Night, Neon.”

 

Neptune closed his eyes and smiling against Neon’s warm skin as he fell asleep.

 

**_ (Little explaining… Neptune’s team is out with Neon’s team so they were alone in the room waiting for the others and Neptune’s team let him stay in the room if he was scared or if he was locked out of his own room) _ **


End file.
